


Piano Duet

by TommyVelvet



Category: British Actor RPF, tom holland - Fandom
Genre: Duets, F/M, Gen, M/M, Piano, they dont know about us one direction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 10:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14639600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TommyVelvet/pseuds/TommyVelvet
Summary: Sam hears you play the piano and asks if you can play a duet





	Piano Duet

• you would be over at the Holland house because you are friends with Harry

• he invited you over to just chill and watch some films

• when you arrive he says to make yourself at home while he goes to get everything ready

• so you begin to wander around the house, exploring

• you find a piano in one of the rooms and decide to sit down on the stool

• you start playing “They Don’t Know About Us” bc it is such a beautiful song ok trust me

• anyway you would be humming the lyrics to yourself

• meanwhile Sam heard the piano and is like ? bc he doesn’t know who is playing?

• so he would walk towards the music and peak inside

• he sees you sitting by the piano and he thinks ’wow what a beauty’

• you would still be unaware of his presence

• when the song finishes Sam would start to clap and making you jump

• ”I’m sorry love I didn’t mean to startle you”

• ”It’s fine”

• ”That was really good”

• ”Thank you”

• this would make you blush bc who was this gorgeous boy who is giving you a compliment??

• ”I’m Sam btw, Harry’s twin. You’re Y/N right?”

• ”Yeah, I’m sorry I played on your piano”

• ”No you’re fine. Would you like to play something with me?” Sam would say and approach the piano

• ”Yeah sure, what would you like to play?”

• ”Do you know …?” (I don’t know any duets on piano)

• you would nod and Sam begins to play

• you follow suit and it sounds incredible

• you would let out a laugh and he would smile at you

• your fingers dance together upon the black and white keys

• after you finish the duet you look at Sam who smiles at you

• ‘god he is so beautiful’ you would be thinking

• “Thanks you too, darling” he would say

• you would look shocked bc you didn’t expect him to answer

• “Did I say that out loud? How embarrassing”

• this would make sam laugh “you’re fine, love”

• his laugh would be so pretty like !!!!

• a knock by the door would snap you out of your ‘Sam trance’

• it’s harry

• “hi Y/N, do you want to watch films with me or are you going to continue dribbling over my brother?” harry would say with a smile

• this of course makes Sam laugh again

• “I’m not dribbling over your brother! We were playing the piano!” you would defend and you feel yourself blush

• “yeah, whatever you say, are you coming?”

• “yes”

• you and Sam would stand up and walk towards the door

• “thank you for playing with me, you were great” you would say to Sam

• “no problem” he would smile before walking the opposite way harry is going

• you would stare after Sam before following Harry up the stairs to his room


End file.
